Question: A black belt costs $$84$, and a blue pair of jeans costs $$12$. The black belt costs how many times as much as the blue pair of jeans costs?
Solution: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$84 \div $12$ $$84 \div $12 = 7$ The black belt costs $7$ times as much as the blue pair of jeans costs.